1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to signaling systems for making the occupant of a building cognizant of the occurrence of one or more events occurring in and about the dwelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with signaling devices for use in a home. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,717,996 and 2,717,997 issued to Rittenhouse disclose a multiple note chime signal to be used on a dwelling. The chime can be operated in a first mode to indicate the presence of a person at the main entrance of the dwelling and in a second mode to indicate the presence of a person at the rear entrance of the dwelling. U.S. Pat. No. 2,191,247. to Brandon teaches a telephone having both an audible signal and a visual signal. The signals operate simultaneously. U.S. Pat. No. 1,347,421 to Temple shows the combination of a doorbell and an electric light. When the doorbell is rung, the light goes off. U.S. Pat. No. 2,313,560 relates to the ringing of a doorbell or buzzer. When the bell ringing circuit is activated, a lighting circuit is also completed to light a bulb. U.S. Pat. No. 990,972 to Gale sets forth a device to distinguish which of a plurality of adjacent phones is ringing. The ringing phone drops an indicator to distinguish it from the non-ringing phones. U.S. Pat. No. 1,841,773 to Hershey shows a telephone wherein the ringing current of the telephone initiates operation of a chime or a flashing light. U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,972 to McNutt includes a device wherein ringing of the telephone energizes a light operating on a house current. U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,576 to Kath shows an apparatus for completing an electrical circuit to a lamp or other appliance in response to ringing of a telephone. U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,976 to Shaw discloses an apparatus which, upon ringing of a telephone, reduces the volume of an amplifier.